


listen to the rain

by shinjikari



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjikari/pseuds/shinjikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>listen to the pouring rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen to the rain

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Rain by Madness  
> (I recommend listening to the song while reading!)

Shion lay on his bed, listening as the soft patter of the rain gradually grew louder and turned into a full thunderstorm.

_Listen to the pouring rain, listen to it pour_

Shion gave a small sigh, thinking back to the last thunderstorm he experienced. It had been a little over three years since Nezumi had left.

_And with every drop of rain you know I love you more_

Shion grew to hate the rain.

_Let it rain all night long_

Shion supposed he would learn to hate Nezumi for leaving him, or that one day he would wake up and simply have forgotten his face.

_Let my love for you grow strong_

He could never do that.

_As long as we're together_

_Who cares about the weather_

Shion sighed again, lifting himself off the bed to close the curtains and turn his back on the rain.

_Listen to the falling rain, listen to it fall_

_And with every drop of rain I can hear you call_

He stopped.

_Call my name right out loud_

He could never do that.

_And down here among the puddles_

_You and I together huddle_

Shion left the window open.

_Listen to the falling rain, listen to it rain_

Shion stood outside, his hair plastered to his face, his shirt becoming soaked.

_Listen to the falling rain, listen to it rain_

The rain only grew stronger

_Listen to the falling rain, listen to it rain_

He could Nezumi’s voice, coming up behind him, telling him to come inside and out of the rain.

_Listen to the falling rain, listen to it rain_

Nezumi weaved his fingers among Shion’s and gripped tightly.

_Listen to the falling rain, listen to it rain_

It was a little over a month since Nezumi had returned. Nezumi brought Shion back into the warm, closing the window.

_Listen to it rain_

There were no more needs for open windows.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Madness' Dangermen Session album again today and when Rain started playing I wrote this down really quickly wrote this! I really really love No.6, and wanted to become even more a part of the fandom. I changed track halfway through since originally I wasn't going to have Nezumi there so sorry if that seems a little odd. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading, and would be happy to try some requests/prompts!


End file.
